In an angular velocity acquisition device using a gyro sensor, angular velocity is acquired from the amplitude of vibration of a movable body based on Coriolis force acting on the movable body.
However, in an angular velocity acquisition device of the related art using a gyro sensor, there is a problem that power consumption is increased.